


Maroon

by Rosalie_Rayne99



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Doesn't follow the episodes, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Raph is a softy for his girl, Romance, these can all be read seperately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalie_Rayne99/pseuds/Rosalie_Rayne99
Summary: No one ever said loving someone was easy that applies to all couples including Raphael and Anastasia. These are one shots of the young couple and days in their lives, please feel free so send in prompts or any story ideas that you might want to see in the future.
Relationships: Leatherhead/Michelangelo (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the 2012 TMNT universe but ages have been changed and characters from other TMNT universes have been added:  
> Raphael, Anastasia, and Donatello are 19  
> Leonardo is 20  
> Michelangelo is 18  
> Casey, April, and Vern are 23  
> Raphael does talk with his Brooklyn accent from the movies, these stories are all set before the Turtles leave New York. Some one shots may coincide with episodes or events and may take certain characters from different points in the series. Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoy it, of course I only own my character Anastasia and none of the characters from the TMNT universe.   
> Also I don't speak Italian so google translate was used, if any of it is wrong I do apologize.

New York’s weather could really make or break the overall mood for the day if anyone chose to let it. Rain poured down in sheets with thunder cracking overhead, lightning occasionally making an appearance striking down wherever it felt shaking the world around it. Anastasia De Angelis fought to keep her umbrella in hand as the rough winds threatened to pull it out of her grasp. That would surely be the icing on the cake of the day she was having, from the moment she woke up to the very second, she was walking down an alleyway to get to a manhole cover her day had been hell.   
A loud crash of thunder awoke Anastasia with a jolt around 2 am that morning, she hated storms more than anything in the world. Remembering whenever the plane taking her from Rome to New York was struct by lightning causing the plane to hit the runway. Anything that reminded her of that horrid day was enough to start her present day off on the wrong foot. Anastasia rolled over in her bed reaching for her shell shaped phone scrolling to look for her boyfriend’s number. Just as she was about to get ready to type out a text her phone started buzzing, a photo of her and a red banded turtle kissing coming up as she smiled. Pressing the answer button, she greeted her boyfriend warmly,  
“Ciao il mio paradiso.” ‘Hello my heaven’  
“Hey doll”  
His voice was still rough as if he’d just woken up, even though no one would expect it Raphael was always very gentle whenever he spoke to her as if he was worried, he’d scare her off. Thunder crashed loudly right near the apartment making Anastasia jump and let out a little squeal of fear. Raph spoke up,  
“Hey Tasia, you’re okay, you’re in the apartment with Casey and April. You know they won’t let anything happen to ya.”   
Anastasia spoke up again once she thought she’d gotten all the fear out of her voice,  
“I know tesoro, I just can’t help it. I promise I’m trying to get over this fear it’s just really hard.” ‘sweetheart’  
Raph’s voice broke her from her thoughts.  
“Doll no one expects ya to be able to forget about it overnight. You went through somethin’ extremely traumatic and it’s not somethin’ you’ll forget any time soon. Fer now you’ve got me, and I swear to ya. I’ll protect you till my last dying breath.”  
Anastasia smiled gently before whispering into her phone,  
“Thank you mio paradiso, although I sincerely hope that it never comes to that. I don’t know what I would do with myself if I lost you. Now what’re you doing awake so early? It’s 2:30 in the morning.”  
She could almost hear the turtle blushing as he chuckled quietly,  
“Donnie told us there would be really bad weatha comin’ through around this time, I’ve been up for the last little while waiting for it to start. I knew it’d freak ya out, so I wanted to be ready if you needed me.”  
Anastasia pulled the blanket tighter around her, she probably had the sweetest boyfriend on earth. She couldn’t hide the smile that followed her voice through the phone,  
“Mio paradiso what did I do to get so lucky to have the most wonderful boyfriend like you?”  
Raphael scoffed on the other end of the line,   
“You the lucky one? Nah I don’t think so, I’m the one who got the sweetest and most beautiful Italian goddess in all the world. I’d be a fool to even think I would ever be with anyone other than you Tasia.”  
As soon as the last word came out of his mouth thunder boomed across all New York City shaking the very foundations of the buildings that sat upon it. Anastasia screamed bloody murder as the shock from it knocked her to the floor, her right shoulder taking most of the impact with her hip following immediately behind it. Her phone skittering under the bed coming out near her door, Raphael’s concerned voice could be heard very lightly in the background.   
“Tasia!? Doll please answer me. Tasia c’mon now you’re gunna give me a damn heart attack if you don’t say something!”  
Through Anastasia trying to regain her composure, Casey and April both busted into her room looking around to find Anastasia on the ground trembling. April immediately rounded the bed to check on her and make sure she wasn’t hurt. Casey hearing Raphael’s voice grabbed the phone and brought it up to his ear.  
“Raph! It’s me buddy, Tasia’s okay, she got spooked and fell off her bed April’s checking on her now, but she’ll be okay I promise.”  
Raphael grunted in response to Casey and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. He and Anastasia had only been dating for eight months but he loved her more than words could say. If anything happened to her, he shuddered even beginning to think about it. By the time he’d brought his thoughts back together he spoke to Casey stating.  
“I’m on my way over to her now, tell her I’ll be there soon.”  
Casey spoke very quickly after hearing that,  
“Woah buddy! It’s literally raining buckets out there; I honestly don’t think it’s the best idea and you know Tasia will agree with me. Here let me give her the phone and you can talk about it with her”   
Raphael growled slightly before huffing, waiting for the phone to be given back to his girl. As soon as he heard her voice his tone grew very concerned,  
“Doll are you alright? Say the word and I’ll be at your window in ten.”  
Anastasia smiled as she tried to still her voice before speaking to her boyfriend,  
“Mio cielo, sto bene, te lo prometto. Solo un po 'di uno spavento è tutto, la mia spalla fa male, ma io 'Mperfettamente bene. Piove come crazy fuori non c'è bisogno di essere cercando di accelerare qui e accidentalmente cadere da un tetto. Verrò da domani dopo le mie lezioni sono finiti ioPromessa.” ‘My heaven, I'm alright I promise. Just a little bit of a scare is all, my shoulder hurts but I'm perfectly fine. It's raining like crazy outside you do not need to be trying to speed over here and accidentally fall from a roof. I'll come by tomorrow after my classes are over, I promise.’  
Raphael made an irritated noise to show that he wasn’t please by Tasia’s decision, but he was going to respect it for her.   
“Alright doll but the second you get scared again or you need me you call me, and I’ll be over in ten minutes ya hear?”  
Anastasia giggled at her boyfriend’s protective nature as it shined through,  
“Of course, mio paradiso, I’ll text you when I wake up for class in a few hours, ti amo. Hold on, Casey wants to talk to you.” ‘I love you’  
Raphael spoke quickly back to her before she handed the phone away,  
“Ti amo doll.”  
It almost sounded funny hearing it from such a heavy Brooklyn accent but Tasia loved hearing him say it. She looked back over to April who had opened her arms as soon as the thunder started up again, Tasia trying to be as quiet as she could, not wanting to give her boyfriend a reason to come charging over in the pouring rain. No matter how much she wanted him there to hold her and protect her from the giant monstrous thunderclaps from outside. Casey watched the girls wondering if it would be better for Raph to come over and be with Tasia. But that was her decision and he knew that his little cousin had her boyfriend, and his best friends, best interest at heart. It was funny, he’d never imagined that his soft spoken and sweet little cousin would end up with someone as brash and bold as Raph. However, it truly seemed like opposites attract, and even though he wasn’t related to her by blood that didn’t mean that he didn’t care for her fiercely and only wanted the best for her. With that thought Casey walked out into the hall before bringing the phone up to his ear,  
“Raph you still there my man?”  
His best friend’s rough voice responded.  
“Yeah, I’m still here Case, what’s up?”  
Casey spoke quietly into the phone letting the girls have a moment alone, April gently smoothing down Tasia’s long maroon hair which was a wild mess now. He spoke again,   
“Don’t worry man if anything happens, you’ll be the first person I call, and I’ll tell you to come over if she has another episode. I’ll drive her to the university tomorrow morning so don’t worry about her walking alone or in the rain.”  
Raph let out a sign of relief,  
“Thank ya Case, I know Tasia’s your cousin and all, but it still means a lot that you’re lookin after her like ya do.”  
Case chuckled before saying,  
“C’mon Raph she’s family even if it isn’t by blood and I’m still gunna treat her as if she is. She fits in great with you guys and April loves her, she may be only a few years younger than us, but she sees her as a daughter. I still don’t know how you can understand what she’s saying man, I’ve been around her and the family for years and I still have no idea what she’s saying when she speaks Italian. Oh well I won’t keep you up any longer man, try and get some sleep you know Splinter will have your ass if you’re tired in training again.”  
Raph winced remembering the beat down he got when he came into training too tired to even pay attention to his to form and then mouthing off to Leo which in turn made Sensei very mad. He quickly replied,  
“Yeah I remember shell for brains how could I forget? I’ll talk to you tomorrow man, I’ll see you and April then. Night.”  
With that Raph hung up the phone, Casey wandering back into the room to see Tasia and April curled up on her bed with Channel 6 reporting that the weather was going to remain this way for the next few days. Looking at the clock Casey saw that it was nearly 3:15, April would’ve been getting ready to go in less than an hour to cover the early morning news. He smiled widely as he jumped onto the edge of the bed throwing April and Tasia lightly, his smile broadening even wider when the two girls started giggling when the collapsed back onto the bed. Casey spoke up after propping himself up onto one elbow,  
“April you would’ve had to get up soon anyways, are you just gunna stay up?”  
April looked over to her phone eyes widening at the time,  
“Oh my gosh it’s already almost 3:30? Vern’s going to be here at 4:45 to pick me up for work I’ve got to start getting ready after a while.”   
Anastasia got up saying,  
“Well if we’re all going to be up, I’ll go ahead and make breakfast since we’ll actually have time to eat.”  
Casey looked to her saying,  
“Don’t you wanna try to go back to sleep kiddo?”   
Tasia smiled tiredly saying,  
“There’s no way I’m getting back to sleep now Casey I’ll just keep waking up screaming to the thunder at least when I’m awake I can prepare for it. Besides I’d like to put some last touches on my piece before I take it in to add to my portfolio today.”  
With that their stomachs rumbled demanding food immediately, Tasia smiled saying.  
“It sounds like our stomachs could certainly use some breakfast too.”  
The three then headed into the kitchen turning on Channel 6 in the background as Casey and Anastasia brewed up a pot of coffee and warmed up some water for April’s tea. The three talked and laughed while cooking, April sitting on the counter sipping her tea while Casey leaned on the counter one arm wrapped around her with his head in her lap. The position of it was almost comical as big old Casey Jones was dozing off, standing up with his head in his girlfriend’s lap while she talked to Tasia about her next portfolio piece for school. Once breakfast was made and plated April shook Casey awake asking if he still wanted to eat before going back to bed. He stretched his arms high above his head before saying,  
“Casey Jones will always wake up for food, justice, and to protect his two of his three favorite girls in the whole world.”  
April and Tasia giggled at that setting their plates down and settling on the couch grabbing blankets to throw over them while they ate. After April was done, she got up to go start getting ready for work. Anastasia went to her bathroom to take a shower; she caught her reflection in the mirror and yikes was she glad Raphael didn’t come over because she looked like a whole mess. Her fluffy maroon hair was all over the place and that was literally, her full and curly hair ended under her butt and it was thrown over her shoulder and fly-a-ways were everywhere. She let out a loud yawn cursing her fear of thunderstorms, today was going to be a very long day she already knew it. Tasia turned around to turn on the water when a knock brought her to the door, Casey spoke from the other side,  
“Tasia why don’t you text Raph and let him know you’re still up?”  
She rolled her eyes before grinning,  
“Because Casey, if he knew I was awake he’d want to talk, and he needs to sleep. The guys have an early training session this morning and I didn’t want him to be exhausted.”  
Casey spoke from the other side of the door,   
“Ohhh that makes sense, you’re too good to him sometimes I swear and before I forget to tell you I’m driving you to the university today and April said the hot water heater is broken so it’s cold showers for all of us this morning.”  
Tasia let out a silent curse.  
“Mi prendi in giro, cazzo?” ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’  
“It’s okay this day will get better I just have to hold out for a little while.”  
Another loud clap of thunder caught Tasia off guard and she let a little squeal slip and she held onto the counter, getting her breathing right she turned on the shower and got right in. No use in wasting time she wanted to be in and out making sure she was completely washed, shaved, and clean Tasia stepped out of the shower. She breathed a sign as she brushed out her long hair, it curling in its big natural curls as her hair dried out. She went to plug in her straightener not wanting to go natural today, she plugged it into the wall and as soon as she went to flick on the “on” switch the power went out. Anastasia closed her eyes and let out a breath of defeat, today was not her day and now she was going to have to get ready in the dark. She heard Casey yell through the apartment,  
“Tasia! April! Are you girls alright?”   
She heard April yell that she was fine besides having to get dressed in the dark, with that Tasia walked out having wrapped herself in a red silk robe that she’d found at a thrift store a while back. She called to Casey who was sitting on the couch.  
“I’m fine Casey just have to get ready in the dark that’s all.”  
As she finished April walked out looking beautiful as always, Tasia smiled at her saying.  
“At least you got to do your hair before the power went out.”   
April frowned before she spoke,  
“I love your natural hair though! It’s so full and voluminous I think it looks great on you!”  
Tasia smiled brightly at April thanking her and giving her a hug goodbye wishing her the best scoops at work. Casey walked her out the apartment door, Tasia ran back to her room to see the two of them exit the building. He had his jacket over them both as he ran April to Vern’s van giving her a kiss before she got in, Vern all too happy to speed off away from Casey. When he got back up to the apartment Tasia looked at him saying,  
“Still don’t like Vern.”  
Casey let out a full body laugh wiping a tear away from his eyes as he said,  
“Me neither Tasia, we both know he hits on April and he’s tryin way too hard to be with someone who already has a family.”  
Anastasia rolled her eyes,  
“Oh, marone this man does not know when to stop does he!?”  
Casey chuckled before shaking his head, Tasia turned muttering something about people not getting the hint and her day already going to hell. She went back to her room turning on her makeup mirror which thank heaven was battery powered so she was able to start on her makeup. Red glittery eyeshadow and black eyeliner adorned her eyes giving her a cat eye look, red lipstick covered her thick lips and false lashes were applied. Since she had time this morning, she was going to take her time, besides talking to Raphael this was the best part of her day. After fluffing her hair, a way, she kind of was okay with it, she sighed turning to her bedside table to grab her phone. Looking at the time she noticed it was 5:30, Raphael had probably gotten up already as the boys training session started at 6:00. She was surprised he hadn’t already called her to talk with her while she got ready for class, he was probably trying to let her sleep as late as he could. Tasia’s eyes looked back at her reflection, red always looked good with her eyes, the one pale green one and the other a deep amber color that looked like whisky when the light hit it just right. After she was done admiring her job well done with her makeup, she picked up her phone and shot a text to Raphael.  
Tasia- Good morning mio paradiso, are you awake yet? You’ve got training in 30 minutes I wanted to be sure you were up in time <3  
She turned her back away for a few seconds to look at her closet deciding what to wear before her phone chirped, she jumped onto her bed to grab her phone and read the text message.  
Mio Paradiso<3- I’m awake doll, I was gettin worried I wouldn’t get to talk to ya before I had to train. Mind if I call?  
Tasia- You know you never have to ask  
After shooting off that text she went to roll off her bed only to smack her right ankle against the floor, a string of curses followed that. As she held her ankle, the phone in her left hand started to ring. Tasia smiled seeing that he wanted to facetime, she declined his facetime and called him instead. After the third ring he picked up,  
“Mornin doll, how come you didn’t wanna facetime?”  
Tasia smirked and replied,  
“Because I want to surprise you, I think I look kind of decent today and I can’t wait to show you later.”  
Raph huffed but there was nothing hostile behind it, Tasia knew he was excited to see her later, so she was gunna keep it a secret that she was decked out in his favorite color. She was looking in her closet as he asked her if she’d gotten any sleep after they hung up, not wanting to lie she answered him.  
“I wasn’t able to go back to sleep; I’ve been up since we ended our call.”  
Tasia finished her sentence sleepily, she waiting for him to respond. It sounded like he was rubbing his face before he spoke again,  
“Tasia why didn’t you call me again; you know I would’ve stayed up and talked witcha.”  
Anastasia smiled knowing he was going to ask that, she picked up a deep red sweater that Raphael had knitted her a few months back. She set it on her bed before turning back to her closet holding her phone up to her as she answered him,  
“Because you need sleep before an early morning training session! Mio paradiso I didn’t want to keep you from sleeping when I knew you’d have a long day coming. I wanted you to be refreshed to start out your day!”  
Raphael chuckled as Tasia finished her explanation,  
“Doll you’re too good for me, you’re always putting everyone else before yourself even if you’re scared out of your mind. Hey, I’m sorry I gotta go, sensei’s calling us into the dojo early. Have a great day in class, I’ll see ya after lunch doll. Ti amo.”  
Tasia was able to get out a quick,  
“Ti amo mio paradiso! I’ll see you- “  
The call ending cut off Tasia, she wasn’t upset but she was hoping to finish the call and her day wasn’t helping her mood. She knew Raphael didn’t mean to cut her off, but he had to go, and she understood that. Tasia looked in her closet for her black jeans and her red vans because if she was going all in, she was going all the way in. After locating the pair of jeans and vans, Tasia put her whole outfit on twirling in her mirror and she felt confident. Maybe this would be where her morning turned around, she packed up her bag and portfolio making sure to wrap it up so it wouldn’t get wet. Even though Tasia had to stop what seemed every ten minutes because of the still crashing thunder freaking her out she felt like she could get through this morning. She turned hearing Casey knock on her door saying,  
“Hey girly if you wanna stop for coffee we gotta get in the car by 6. So, in 15, are you down?”  
Tasia poked her head out the door a serious scorn decorating her face,  
“Did you seriously ask me if I wanted coffee? Casey you should know this answer by heart.”   
Casey laughed and shook his head calling out that he’d be in the car in 15. Tasia got to work getting all her things together. Her day was turning for the better, with that thought she wasn’t paying attention and accidentally knocked her injured shoulder into the doorway to the apartment.  
“Oh marone! Non posso avere una pausa oggi?!” ‘Can I not get a break today?!’  
Tasia packed all her stuff up into the car and was ready when Casey came and got in the car. From there everything went to shit, and it was quick. The two cousins tried to stop for coffee, but the line was too long, the constant rain and lightning not helping Casey while driving in New York City. That including the fact that the car decided today would be a great day for the front passenger tire to burst. Anastasia was calling her friend to explain to Professor Quiggs that she would be there, but her tire blew out and she was caught in the weather with her cousin. Professor Q was the kindest woman she’d worked with in her time in college. She told Anastasia to be careful and try to stay dry, if she could make it that would be great and if she couldn’t she just needed to send her a picture of her newest painting. Finally, at 9:45 they pulled up at the University, Tasia pulled out her umbrella grabbing her bag and portfolio and running inside promising to see Casey tonight at dinner with the brothers. She ran to Professor Quiggs’ room to drop off her portfolio piece before starting on her next one, she ran in the doorway and smiled at seeing all her friends. Noel, Crystal, and Marie all yelled out her name giving her a hug and checking on her making sure she was alright. Dennison and Mack squished her in a hug knowing that this morning she probably needed it, the twins were goofy, and you’d never think they’d be here to do art, but they were amazing and total sweethearts. Professor Quiggs called out to Anastasia asking her to come to her desk, before Tasia could apologize for being late she began to speak.  
“Ms. De Angelis you’re perfectly alright, if I may see your piece? And don’t worry I won’t count you off for being late you’ve done nothing but had car troubles and you called ahead to let me know. You did everything right dear, go sit with your friends and get to work on your next piece.”  
Tasia smiled gratefully at the older woman, she handed her the piece out of her portfolio and went to sit next to Noel as everyone was already doing mini sketches in their notebooks. She felt her phone buzz in her bag, but she couldn’t take it out to look, that was the only strict rule the Professor had. No phones, it would distract from the creative aura of the room, if one needed reference photos they’d use the university laptop that sat in the back on the room with the printer. Not wanting to make the Professor mad she ignored the text messages in favor of taking out her sketchbook and pencils, she settled in talking with her classmates and catching up with them all from the last time they had class. An hour went by like a breeze with everyone talking and laughing it was wonderful, 10:45 rolled around and everyone was talking about meeting up at Noel’s apartment to do drunk painting on Saturday. The atmosphere was pleasant and calming unlike the storm outside, that was until Chandler walked in. His presence was like someone bringing toxins into the drawing room, everyone grew quiet as he entered but he wanted to make his presence known. He threw his bag down next to Anastasia even though she was silently praying he wouldn’t, the Professor looked up saying,  
“An Mr. Claybourne, would you care to share what made you so late today and where your portfolio piece is?”  
Chandler grinned ear to ear before looking around to be sure everyone was paying attention,  
“Sorry Quiggs I had to get some broad out of my apartment and she wouldn’t leave, I think she was still coked out so I had to throw her out before I came in, y’all know how it is right boys? Oh, c’mon I’m joking!”  
Dennison and Mack looked at him in disgust, didn’t matter that they fit the cookie cutter bias for ‘douche football players’ Mack would never talk about his fiancé Sheila like that and Dennison would rather someone kill him before he even thought about throwing out, JJ, his boyfriend. Chandler turned and looked Tasia up and down with a greasy smile before starting to make his way behind her. He thought since his dad owned a wealthy construction company and he had a black card, that he could do whatever he wanted. Before she realized what was happening, Chandler had walked by smacking Tasia’s butt as he did so. Tasia reached out to strike him to which he punched the right side of her faced, that was all the twins needed to get on top of him and start throwing punches. Anastasia screamed,  
“Dennison! Mack! Oh, for the sake of marone stop!!”   
The brothers immediately did as they were told, Chandler smirked from the ground holding his nose before he said,  
“Well Anastasia I certainly wasn’t expecting that out of you but hey surprise.”  
All the girls immediately starting popping off on him, they were just about ready to pick up where the twins had left off when Professor Quiggs came back in with three security guards. As they handled Chandler to his feet with him saying,  
“Don’t worry I’ll be out in time for next week’s class, see you all then!”   
With that he laughed all the way down the hallway echoing, Chandler had a hefty amount of assault cases against him. His father wanting to keep the business’ name out of the papers would send in his army of lawyers to get the charges dropped. He bribed whoever he needed to, that including the Dean of the university. His father loved making healthy donations to make sure his son stayed in the programs he wanted to. Tasia looked over to where her portfolio piece had been to see that in the scuffle it’d been thrown onto the ground destroyed along with four others. The twins started to apologize thinking it was their fault before Marie stopped them,  
“It was not your fault boys; it was Chandler’s fault. For now, I think Tasia could use the support.”  
Unfortunately, all the girls had been in the same spot in different classes. With that she gently touched her back, bringing Tasia in the middle of a big group hug. After being sure Mr. Claybourne had been properly escorted to the cop car, Professor Quiggs came back to tell her small group of students that they were dismissed for the day and could go home. Tasia almost cried in relief, all she wanted to do was have her boyfriend wrap himself around her and hold her till all the bad feelings went away. She packed her bag whilst trying to think of the nearest manhole cover to the school so she could get to the lair. All she wanted to do was see Raphael, with that she said goodbye to her friends pulled out her umbrella and started down the street to the nearest alleyway. The wind threatening to pull her umbrella away from her, Tasia was trying to lift the manhole cover while trying to keep her umbrella over her. Unfortunately, the umbrella tilted to the side soaking Anastasia as she got down into the sewers. She dropped down to the sewer floor cursing when she landed on her bad ankle, she felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. No, she wasn’t going to cry, she was not going to let this terrible day get the best of her. She picked herself back up, suddenly remembering when she got decked earlier, she pulled out her phone to look at her reflection. There was slight bruising under her right eye but nothing awful, she grabbed her bag and started walking towards the lair. Tasia had been walking for 20 minutes before remembering her phone had been going off in her bag and pulled her phone out to see wo had been texting her.  
9:55 Mio Paradiso- Hey Doll Sensei let us out of training early cuz we were so on top of our game, can’t wait to see ya in a while<3  
10:30 Mio Paradiso- I swear love I’m gunna end of killin Leo one of these days, now I could really use the company.  
10:37 Mio Paradiso- Text me when you’re headed to the lair, I went off to blow some steam before I punched fearless.   
Anastasia looked at the phone texting Raph a response that she’d be at the lair in two minutes, she put her phone in her bag as she entered the lair walking towards the living room. She failed to hear Mikey’s giggling and Leo’s discouragement as she rounded the corner and was met with a water balloon to the face. She heard two sharp intakes of breath and before she had a chance to react Mikey’s voice was loud and everywhere.  
“ANGEL CAKES I AM SO SORRY! I THOUGH YOU WERE CASEY! IT WAS A JOKE I SWEAR I DIDN’T MEAN TO GET YOU!”   
Mikey stopped, worried that she hadn’t said anything, Anastasia was always so bright and cheery even if she got caught in a prank, she’d laugh it off. But now she was dead silent, Leo said her name quietly and with a tad bit of fear thinking that they might’ve hurt her. Anastasia looked up with tears running down her face as she ran to Donnie’s lab, today had been a terrible day. She was in pain, soaking wet, and so tired she was having trouble keeping her eyes open on her way over. As soon as Donnie heard sneakers running, he turned smiling and waiting to see his best friend. When Tasia came into the lab with tears streaking down her face and her small body shaking Donnie immediately pulled her in for a crushing hug. He pulled out his phone dialing Raph’s number all while petting down Anastasia’s still wet hair, Raph picked up one the fifth ring.  
“What is it Don- “  
“Anastasia’s in the lab with me right now crying her eyes out and she’s soaking wet with a black eye.”  
The line went dead for a second before Raph’s voice came through the phone,   
“Watch her, I’ll be there in two”  
Donnie put his phone down and rubbed Tasia’s back comfortingly, he knew she didn’t want to burden anyone with her problems and the only person who could coax it out of her was Raph. Mikey and Leo came in a few seconds after the call was made, Donnie slid down to the floor with Tasia. Mikey and Leo rubbing her arms as she buried her face in Donnie’s plastron, wanting nothing more than to disappear. She hated being like this in front of anyone, she wanted to be happy and uplifting for her friends and not weak but today just wasn’t a good day.  
Raph was running as fast as he possibly could, each breath he took it felt like it was being punched out of him the second he took it. Had Tasia gotten into it with some Purple Dragons? Did the Foot Clan try to come after her? It could’ve also been that creepy guy in her portfolio class, she didn’t set off the alarm they’d installed in her phone. All Raph knew was that he would love to bet the shit out of whoever hurt his girl. Raph flew into the lair making a B-line for the lab, as soon as he threw the door open, he saw them all sitting on the floor surrounding Tasia. He ran over sliding on his knees the last few inches, he reached for her and as she turned his breath caught in his throat. How someone could look so beautiful when they cried was beyond him, after snapping himself out of his two second stupor he pulled Tasia into his arms and his lap. She encircled her arms around his neck and tucked her legs into his lap so that when he hugged her you almost couldn’t see her. Raph whispered to her,  
“Love it’s okay I’m here now I gotcha, I’m gunna make everything alright I promise.”  
Tasia sniffled as she tried to calm herself down, she took a few deep breaths before turning to Mikey, who looked up at her like he was about to cry. She gently reached over and cupped the side of his face smiling at him before saying,   
“Oh, quello piccolo, I know you didn’t mean to hit me with the water balloon and that it was meant for someone else. If I wasn’t having the day, I am I would’ve thrown one right back at you I hope you know that.” ‘little one’  
Raph looked at Mikey like he was going to be dead meat after Anastasia left the lair but reigned it in, his girl needed him to be her rock right now. He was not gunna run after Mikey just yet, he was gunna do that later when the mood lightened up a bit. Anastasia had let her legs drift out in front of her as she leaned back against Raph, his arms encircling her and holding her tiny hand in his.  
The guys were all sitting around her, Tasia was always there for each one of them. She listened to Donnie’s endless scientific rambles trying to follow along with what he was saying even if she didn’t understand. However, to Donnie it meant a lot as everyone else normally shooed him off or made him dumb it down, sometimes it made him feel like he couldn’t connect to anyone. But Anastasia always let him rant and ramble as he pleased, Donnie loved having her in the lab even if Raph had followed her in sometimes. Leo loved having Anastasia around to cool down his hotheaded brother, sometimes he’d flex his muscles to try and impress her but whenever she was at the lair or with them in general Raph wouldn’t challenge Leo as much as he usually did. She also introduced him to yoga which had the calming and focused element of meditation but also helped him stretch and wake up before he did his katas. Anastasia was also the best listener on the planet, he could rant about the team, although he was careful in what he said about Raph as he was her boyfriend. Mikey flat out adored her, he loved pranking the guys with her in tow to make sure they wouldn’t beat up on him too much. It helped that her laugh was angelic and infectious, Mikey liked making her laugh the most. She would watch all her favorite tv shows with him even if she didn’t know what it was about, Mikey would happily go into an all-out explanation full scale. For the guys to see their favorite person so upset, it was devastating.   
“Today has just not been my day.”  
Anastasia took a shaky breath and tried to calm herself down, Mikey spoke up saying.  
“Angel cakes you know we don’t mind listening to you, you’re always there for us and we’ll be more than happy to listen to you.”  
She smiled before saying,  
“Thank you quello piccolo but it’s okay, it’s really stupid stuff. I don’t want to bother you all with it, you’ve all got more important things to worry about.”  
Raphael’s voice came from behind her saying,  
“Now doll you know that’s bullshit, my personally you are my world and nothing that ya say could be stupid. We’ve all had our bad days that we thought were dumb and we didn’t wanna tell anyone ‘bout it. But you’re the one that told me that bottling stuff up inside isn’t healthy.”  
She turned around to glare at him lightly,  
“Come osi usare il mio consiglio contro di me.” ‘How dare you use my own advice against me.’  
Raphael laughed saying,  
“I’ll use yer own advice against you when it makes sense, and right now it definitely does.”  
With that he kissed her forehead and pushed her hair behind her shoulder then hugged her tightly against him as she let out a big sigh. That confirmation was all she needed to launch into her rant about her day, Raph translating whenever she jumped from English to Italian. The guys listening intently about the terrible day she’d had and all of them looked ready to go have a word with Chandler after hearing what he’d done to her. As she finished her story she huffed and heavily leaned back against Raph saying,  
“And that was the day that I had.”   
Mikey was the first to speak saying,  
“Tasia I think that you need is some good ole fashioned R and R with pizza, your boyfriend, and your favorite brothers!”  
Everyone nodding and agreeing speaking up about what they could do to help brighten Tasia’s day, she smiled widely thinking that she had the most wonderful friends in the world. Suddenly like a cat waiting to pounce, her exhaustion caught up with her forcing out a huge yawn. Everyone turned to her as she blushed looking at the ground, the guys laughed as Raph said,  
“All that sounds great bros, but I think that Tasia and I are gunna take a nap before Casey and April get here for dinner, what do ya think doll?”  
Anastasia looked lovingly up to her boyfriend saying,  
“I think that sounds wonderful I’m exhausted right now; I don’t know how I’ve kept my eyes open this long.”  
Anastasia and Raph got up, the brothers wishing them a good nap. Mikey getting a smack to the back of the head from Leo when he asked if they were just going to be sleeping. The two walked over to Raphael’s room, Anastasia grabbing her boyfriend’s hand to hold as they made their way into the room. Raph shut the door and as he turned back, he was met face to face with his girlfriend. Well face to chest was more like it as Raph towered over Anastasia as she was only 5’6 while he stood at 6’9. She ran her hand over the plastron on his chest saying,  
“Well mio paradiso, I know I said I was tired, but I haven’t seen you all day and I think I deserve some kisses after the day I’ve had.”  
Raph chuckled and leaned down saying,  
“Well I think I might be able to do that for ya doll.”  
With that he picked her up by her thighs, so her legs wrapped around his waist, she giggled as they met in a kiss. It started out slow and sweet the two of them melting against each other as Raph sat down on the bed, one of his hands tangling in her wild maroon hair and the other finding its way to the small of her back as the two began to make out. Tasia’s hands were on the sides of Raph’s face as his tongue poked her lips asking for entrance, she granted into him opening her mouth and letting his tongue enter her mouth. She fought for dominance, knowing she wouldn’t get it, but it was always fun doing it anyways. It got Raph riled up as his hands started moving faster trying to find anywhere to grab her tan skin. Her shoes had somehow been taken off as the two moved against one another, Tasia pushed Raph down onto the bed leaning over him as she threw her hair to one side. Resuming their kissing, Raph’s hands made their way down to her butt as she smiled against his lips. He loved playing with her butt and thighs, she had a full figure with a lovely bit of hourglass leading down her body. Raph rolled over her so she was on her back with him hovering over her, she giggled but was suddenly hit with another wave of exhaustion as a yawn made its way from her. Raph smiled as he picked up her hand to kiss it saying,  
“I think now might be a good time for that nap we were talkin’ about earlier, huh doll?”  
Tasia smiled as she kicked off her jeans while Raph threw her a pair of shorts from the drawer she had in his dresser. As she slipped back into bed Raph got in behind her wrapping his arm over her middle while the other went under her head to act as a pillow. Anastasia snuggled back into him before sleepily saying,  
“So why were you ready to kill Leo earlier?”  
Raph began to tell her about his day keeping his voice quiet to hopefully to lull her to sleep, it worked out better than he hoped. She was out like a light two minutes after the two of them settled into bed, Raph wasn’t far behind her he was exhausted from that mornings training and his girl was good now. What started out as a terrible day had taken a turn for the best as the two dozed in each other’s arms.


	2. The Newest Member of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the origin story of how Anastasia was introduced to the brothers and how she came to live in New York with Casey and April, and how she was introduced to the love of her life. This will definitely have more than one chapter, I hope y'all enjoy and that you're staying safe and healthy during these times! As always I'm open to critiques and any help you guys want to offer, please feel free to send any prompts or scenarios you'd want to see our favorite maroon haired Italian in!

Anastasia grabbed her black suitcase that was plastered with stickers from the baggage claim as she made her way through the airport looking for her tall dark-haired cousin. She threw her long messy braid over her shoulder and blew a few maroon strands from in front of her eyes. She pulled the headphones from her ears mindful of the piercings that decorated them and set them over her shoulders as she readjusted the black sweatshirt than hung from her right shoulder. Her dark wash jeans clung to her legs comfortably as they moved along with the curvy legs that carried to young Italian woman. Anastasia looked down at her phone to see ‘Best Couz Ever’ was calling her, she broke into a bright smile as she swipe to answer the call.

“Ciao couz, where are you? I just picked up my bag from the baggage claim.”

“Tasia! I’m sorry, April and I had to help some friends with a… a problem they had at their place. We’ll be pulling up any second now! I can’t wait to see you little songbird!”

“Oh, marone Casey I haven’t heard that nickname in years don’t start with it now.”

“Too late! We’re about to pull up to the baggage claim, I’ll see you in a minute!”

With that the call ended and Anastasia shook her head while a smile graced her plum painted lips. She walked out into the cold New York air; she shivered a bit as it was definitely a drastic change from the warm Italian countryside. As she breathed it in looking for her cousin’s black Nissan Xterra, the cold bit into her shoulder as she heard a yell of, “ANASTASIA!”. With that she turned to the source just in time to have her cousin sweep her up into a giant hug. Tasia let out a loud laugh as she was swung around like a rag doll by her dark-haired cousin,

“CASEY! Marone! You scared me you crazy man! It’s so good to see you, I’m so excited to be in New York!”  
Casey set down his young cousin so her black ankle boots clicked against the pavement, he grabbed her suitcase and began ushering her towards his car where April stood leaning against it smiling. April held her hand out to shake it as Anastasia walked closer to which she completely avoided in favor of pulling April into a hug.

“April please, we’ve been messaging for months and I’ve spoken with you and Casey on the phone almost every night the last week. You’re family at this point and family gets hugs whenever they pick up each other from the airport.”

Casey watched as April’s face turned from shock to a bright smile as she hugged the small Italian girl back with just as much ferocity. He grinned at the two of them as they began to talk adamantly about all the things they were going to do now that Anastasia was in New York. He loaded up her bag into the trunk as the girls got into the car, he then ran to the side of the car mindful of the passing cars going to pick up their loved ones from the airport just as he had. With the three of them safely in the car they began their drive towards his and April’s shared apartment after picking up some pizza as Anastasia was curious how differently it tasted then what she had in Italy. As they stood in the pizza shop waiting on their food, the small restaurant was cozy and warm, it was a feeling that Anastasia could get used to. Casey stood against one of the walls with his arm around April’s waist as Anastasia stood in front of them all of them chatting freely, she then asked.

“So what problem were your friends having before you came to pick me up?”

The pair looked to one another with a glance that they thought Anastasia didn’t catch, Casey was about to stutter out a reply before April jumped in saying,

“Our friend Donnie was having some trouble with the computer that he has so I went over to help him fix it because he had a virus that he was trying to get off. Casey was helping his brother Raph move some of his workout equipment that he couldn’t get by himself.”

“Ahh so that’s why Casey has the bruise on his arm.”

With that the pair looked to see the giant bruise on Casey’s forearm, he laughed before saying.

“Yeah Tasia you know how much of a clutz I can be sometimes, I dropped one of the dumbbells on my arm whenever we were moving everything.”

“Oh believe me I definitely remember, April has he ever told you about the time he came over for a family reunion and managed to knock over a whole rack of wine bottles that our Auntie was holding just for the celebration?”

April laughed and asked Tasia to tell it while Casey looked on in embarrassment as the two laughed at the blush that had dusted his face. Their order was called out as Anastasia’s phone began to buzz in her pocket and the familiar ringtone, she had for her mother filled the shop. She told them she’d be a moment as she walked back out into the cold New York air to walk over to the mouth of the alley next to the pizza shop.

“C’mon you guys I wanna meet Casey’s cousin!”

“Mikey, Casey hasn’t seen his little cousin in forever and there’s no guarantee that he even wants her to meet us. She’s moving to New York from Italy and I highly doubt that she’s ever seen or even heard of mutants before, let alone met four giant turtles.”

“I dunno Leo I’ve heard that things can get pretty wild in Italy.”

A collective groan was heard from the three other brothers sitting in the living room of the lair waiting on Donnie to order their pizza for the night. Raph reached over to smack his little brother over the back of the head with a rough grunt,

“C’mon shell-for-brains, she just got inta town. Ya know how important family is ta Casey, he’s definitely gunna wanta have time with his little cousin who he hasn’t seen in years. Sides she’s meetin April for the first time in person tonight, give ‘em time to get ta know one another.”

He leaned back to relax against the cushions of the couch as he thought to himself that he would like to meet someone new rather than the usual people who came to the lair. Casey hadn’t even shown them a picture of her, so the brothers had absolutely no idea what she looked like. All they knew was that her name was Anastasia and that she was the same age as himself and Donnie. However, he’d told them stories from their time together during family reunions, he’d recalled all the stories with a fond smile. She was a short girl who wasn’t afraid to put someone in their place if needed. Raph was hoping that he’d introduce her to them after a while. It’d be really nice to meet someone new, he loved Casey and April, he barely tolerated Vern due to the man’s constant prattling. It’d be nice to not have to hear Vern talk on and on about himself every time he came over to the lair, half the time Raph had half a mind to knock him out whenever he started just to save himself the headache. Donnie’s voice broke him from his trance as he said,

“April and Casey are at Antonio’s right now! She said that she could meet us there and give it to us in the alleyway next to it before they go back to the apartment with Anastasia. Let’s go!”

The four brothers immediately began vaulting around the lair grabbing their weapons and making their way towards the entrance to the lair. As the made their ways through the sewers Mikey’s voice rang throughout the tunnels as he skated close to his brothers,

“Hey, we’ll get to see Casey’s cousin now!”

“Yes, Mikey we’ll get to see her but we’re not going to try and talk to her. Not until we’ve asked Casey and made sure that it’s okay with him that we introduce ourselves.”

Mikey groaned at their blue banded brother before saying,

“I’m just excited to make a new friend that’s all bros! Casey has really talked her up to us and she seems really cool and like she wouldn’t care what we look like.”

“Mikey ya can’t expect a human to see us and not run screaming in the other direction, that’s exactly what Casey and April did the first time they saw us. She might faint just like April did.”

Mikey gave his brother a disapproving groan as they reached the manhole cover to the alley next to Antonio’s, Leo opened it slightly to make sure that the alleyway was clear before they all exited it. They immediately leapt towards the shadows before looking to the mouth of the alley waiting to see April’s signature yellow jacket. As they waited Mikey began tapping a beat against one of the trashcans he was sitting next to, which received a round of shushes from his brothers before they heard the clicking of heels at the mouth of the alleyway. They all grew very quiet as a young woman rounded the corner yelling out,

“Oh, marone Casey! I’m walking over here to take a call! There’s no one down here, do you want to come with me, so you’ll feel better? No, then wait I’m calling _mia madre dammi solo un momento._ Sorry I forgot how rusty your Italian is, I’m calling my mother give me a second _manichino_. No, I’m not translating that one for you!” _‘My mother just give me a minute’, ‘dummy’._

Her giggles could be heard from where the four brothers were hidden, as she walked a little bit further into the alley Raph got a better look at her. It was in that moment that he finally understood how Donnie felt the first time he was April, it felt like his heart was going to explode from his shell. As her features were illuminated by her phone screen, he could see two stunning heterochromatic eyes, one was almost the color of his own amber ones but it shown brighter and the other was a pale shade of green that any turtle would be envious of. Long black wings adorned her eyes which gave them a cat like appearance, full lips were painted a beautiful purple shade darker than Donnie’s mask. She was absolutely gorgeous in every sense of the word; he’d seen his fair share of women on TV and as they ran through the street at night sometimes. But nothing, no one would ever compare to the woman that his eyes were on in that moment. As his eyes trailed further, he looked at the black sweatshirt that hung delicately off her tanned shoulder. Jeans clung to her legs in all the right ways as his eyes followed the curve of her legs, they ended at the black ankle boots that she was wearing. He could tell from where she was standing that she was tiny, much smaller than himself even though they were the same age he was probably a foot taller than her on a bad day. She answered the call that was on her phone and she began speaking to the person on the other end of the phone in Italian. As Raph listened to her speak it was like a drug, her soothing voice was like something you would hear in a dream. She laughed and smiled as she spoke, her laugh was something that Raph could hear all day and never get tired of in a million years. He felt a tap on his head and looked up to see Mikey hanging above him on his nun chuck chains, he was grinning at him like a mad man mouthing the words ‘Raphie’s got a crush’. Raph felt a blush cover his cheeks and even though no one could see it, he felt embarrassed at being called out for gazing at Anastasia. He reached up to knock Mikey on the head to which he was greeted with an “Ouch!” that shattered the silence in the alleyway. They both looked over to where Anastasia had halted her call to look into the dark alleyway, she spoke something to the person on the other end before she ended the call. She began backing from the alleyway, her eyes never leaving the spot where Raph and Mikey were currently hidden. Raph watched as she pulled something from her back pocket which he couldn’t make out from where he was. He had to give her credit, she definitely wasn’t dumb, she knew a potentially dangerous situation when she saw one. As she made it to the mouth of the alley April came into view holding a few boxes of pizza, the two spoke for a moment with Anastasia’s eyes never leaving the back of the alley. April said something that changed her gaze to look at her worriedly before speaking a few more words to April, it was then that Casey came into view holding a few more boxes motioning for the girls to go away from the alley and back towards the restaurant. April but a hand on Anastasia’s back leading her away from the alley and out of sight, Casey waited a few more seconds before turning into the alley and coming straight back to where the brothers were currently hidden.

“Seriously guys! What if Anastasia had seen you?”

They all emerged from the shadows to see that Leo was giving Raph and Mikey a very disapproving glare, Raph looked to him before letting out a harsh,

“What is it fearless?”

“What was that Raph? You and Mikey couldn’t stop messing around for two minutes?!”

Mikey snickered from where he was sitting on top of the dumpster,

“Well our resident Raphie here was a crush and I had to c-ahhhhhhh!”

It was then that Raph gave Mikey a hard push off the dumpster and he crashed to the ground, he went to go hit him again when Leo’s sword came in between them to stop Raph from harming Mikey any further. Leo gave them a harsh glare as Donnie went to collect their pizzas from Casey, the two began to converse as Leo went back to chewing his brothers out.

“Thanks Casey, we really apricate you grabbing this for us and helping out with the Purple Dragons earlier. We all know how much you want to spend time with Anastasia, I know it’s very early to ask this, but do you think you’ll ever want to introduce her to us?”

Casey looked to where Raph was getting in Leo’s face angrily as Mikey snuck over to the human and his brother to hear their conversation.

“I do want her to meet you guys eventually, you’re all such a big part of mine and April’s life and I’d rather her meet you guys on purpose rather than on accident or hear about the four vigilantes of New York on the news. Eventually we’re going to have to tell her how dangerous New York really is, I’m not sure that she’ll want to stay if she really knows what goes on in the shadows. I just got her here Donnie, I’m not ready to have her running back to Italy just yet. She’s already enrolled in college here and we’re so excited for her man. I just don’t want to give her a reason to leave so early on, although we’ll probably introduce her to you guys soon. I’m really not sure how she’ll react man, I think she’ll either be completely cool with you guys or she’ll pass out like April did.”

Donnie mulled over everything that Casey had said for a moment while grabbing the stack of pizza’s that had been handed to him.

“I agree with you Casey, you know that if there’s a chance that the Foot Clan sees her with you or April they may make her a target and while from what you’ve told us she can take care of herself. I don’t want to put that to the test, or possibly the Kraang trying to abduct her. It may be better to tell her sooner than later, and I know a part of you believes that just as much as I do.”

Casey looked to where the blue and red banded brothers were bickering as Mikey popped up next to him saying,

“Casey, bro, I promise that we’ll be on our best behavior whenever we do meet her. I’ll do our introduction and everything!”

Casey rolled his eyes recalling how Mikey had told him that they were aliens from another planet coming to eat humans by dipping them in ranch dressing. It was then that his phone dinged alerting him to return to the car before Anastasia got suspicious of what was taking him so long.

“Alright I’ll text you guys when we’ll be coming over to talk about the latest Purple Dragon attack tonight. We’ll wait till Anastasia falls asleep then we’ll head over, then we can talk about introducing her to everyone. I’ll see you guys soon.”

With that Casey made his way back to the mouth of the alleyway before running over to his car where April and Anastasia waited. Mikey bounced around excitedly as he said,

“We’ll get to meet her soon! Dudes I’m so excited!”

Leo finally broke away from his argument with Raph to say,

“Yes, Mikey that is great, unfortunately it’s not due to the best circumstances. We have to tell her everything for her safety in New York because there might be a target on her head once the Foot Clan realizes that she has ties to Casey and April and by extension us.” 

“C’mon Leo don’t be such a downer; we’re getting to meet someone new regardless! And she’s so pretty too dudes! I’ll have to charm her with my adorable looks, and she’ll be head over heels for me. Did you guys notice how small she was? It was totally cute dudes!”

Raph rolled his eyes while internally agreeing with everything that Mikey was saying, except for her falling head over heels for him. Call him selfish but he wanted for her to do that with him, it was like he’d been hit by one of Donnie’s weird experiments. His whole body lit up with electricity whenever he saw her, he never understood the expression until now. It was then that he noticed Leo side eyeing him with a smirk, Raph growled at him before grunting out a,

“Whatcha lookin’ at fearless?”

Leo began making his was towards the manhole cover and slid it away for him and his brothers to return to the sewers while saying,

“Well I’m not saying that Mikey was wrong but, I’ve never seen you look at a woman like that ever.”

The others followed their blue banded brother into the sewers and Raph landed harshly, feet slamming into the concrete as he stalked up to his brother.

“Yeah! What about it Leo? It’s not like she’s ever gunna be able ta see past that! We’re freaks and that’s all people see.”

Donnie reached between them to pull Raph back as he spoke to his hot-headed brother,

“You don’t know that Raph! Anastasia might be the sweetest and most understanding person we’ve ever met in our lives. It’ll just take her getting to know us and seeing us for who we truly are, it’ll just take time Raph. I know patience isn’t your strong suit but give Casey some time to decide when to introduce us.”

With that the brothers began their trek back into the lair not knowing that they’d be meeting Anastasia sooner than later.


End file.
